


Just a Guy in a Bar Pt.3

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine of "your ex showing up unannounced at your place, and Adam answers the door."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Guy in a Bar Pt.3

 

* * *

It was a couple days before you broke the news to Katie that you were back together with Adam. You took her lecture with grace and promised her it was simply a misunderstanding. Adam had surprised you by inviting her along on nighttime outings, and after a few weeks Katie was finally won over; even if she found the fact that Adam was only around at night suspicious.

One of your favorite things to do with Adam, on the nights that you stayed at either your apartment or his house (you didn't stay there much, even though he had bought food and drinks for you for when you would visit, the sight of the blood bags in the fridge made you a smidge uncomfortable) was to watch popular vampire flicks, if nothing else to see his reaction.

You started with the original  _Nosferatu_ , a 1922 silent film, and other than he mouth hanging open, you did get him to laugh with your creative dialog. Then came the 1932  _Dracula_ , then  _Salem's Lot_ ,  _30 Days of Night_ ,  _True Blood_ , and then finally  _Twilight_ , the latter caused the best reaction in which he almost fell over the coffee table to turn it off when Edward showed off his sparkly self-causing you to collapse in an intense laughing fit.

It was almost three months to the day when you turned up on Adam's doorstep when the text messages started from Cory. He had found out you were dating, that one of his friends had seen you with Adam at Mackies and he was offended that after only 6 months of being broken up you would dare to be in a relationship. You deleted the texts, mostly without reading them, causing Cory to get angry. You didn't let on to Adam what was going on, but he knew from your body language that something was up.

"It's a shame we can't go out for food," You said one night, wistfully watching a commercial for your favorite eatery, your stomach rumbling.

"We can go out."

"And just have you sit there while I eat? I don't think so."

"How about you order in? I'll even call it in for you."

"Well, I can't say no to that."

After 10 minutes of deciding between Chinese food and pizza, (you chose Chinese), you wrote down what you wanted and handed the list to Adam.

"It will be here in a half an hour."

"Good, come here and watch TV with me."

Adam settled in on the couch, pulling you onto his lap, and started kissing your neck causing you to moan. His cool long fingered hand slid under your sweatshirt to caress one breast then the other while your bottom ground against his lap, causing his hands to tangle in your hair, moaning against your neck.

You both almost didn't hear the first round of pounding on the door.

"I know you're in there! I saw your car in the parking lot!" Cory's voice made you jump up.

"Who is that?"

"Cory, my ex."

Adam looked at you, then fixed a frightening glare at the door, such a glare that you half expected it to burst into flames and stood.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to answer the door," He replied simply, a hand on the door knob.

Your stomach dropped when the door swung open and you saw Cory's face, whose eyes flicked between you and Adam.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Adam's voice was dripping with venom.

"I just had to see if this was true, that she managed to find someone else. I didn't quite believe it at first." Cory gestured at you.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please, by now you know what I am talking about." Cory tried to push past Adam and get inside your apartment, but Adam held his ground.

"No, I really don't think I do know what you are talking about." Pushing Cory back out into the hall.

"Oh, come on you can't be serious."

"Try me."

In all the time you had spent with Adam, he never seemed more supernatural than he did as he loomed over Cory, and you had to admit, you loved Cory looking like he was going to crap his pants. Cory mumbled something he seemed to afraid to say any louder, and took one last glare at you and left.

Adam closed the door and quickly took you in his arms, it wasn't long before there was another knock at the door.

"Oh, it's just the food." You sighed relieved, as you saw the usual delivery driver when Adam opened the door, worried Cory might have come back with one of his friends.

Once everything was paid and you settled onto the couch with your food, you realized Adam hadn't stopped looking at you.

"Why don't you move in with me?" He asked when your mouth was full of rice and broccoli.

You choked down the food, "What?"

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Look, Cory knows where you live; which makes me pretty uncomfortable for during the day, to be honest."

"What about Butters?" You pointed at the orange tabby asleep on the window sill.

"He can come too, of course. And it actually would cut about 10 minutes off your drive to work."

"You've been thinking about this before tonight?"

"Yes." He smiled widely.

"Okay then," You said matching his smile.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Adam almost knocked the plate of food out of your hands in his excitement to kiss you.

It only took a day and one small moving truck to take all your things to Adam's house, and he was waiting outside to help bring the boxes inside.

Adam had picked up the place since the last time you had been over, all of his instruments and music recording equipment had been organized, the kitchen had been fully stocked with food, and, speaking of the kitchen…

"A second refrigerator?" You asked staring at the new stainless steel appliance.

"Yes, that one is yours, and the old one is mine."

"Thank you." You stood on your tippy toes to reach his lips and squealed when he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist to carry you to the bedroom.

"New sheets?" You laughed when he dropped you on the bed.

"I love you."

It took a moment for you to find your voice, "I love you too."

Adam couldn't stop smiling even as he kissed you, and couldn't stop smiling until dawn broke; and even as he slept you could still see a smile on his face.


End file.
